Til The Very End
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: Crystal Harrison looks like your typical hunter, that is until events start to happen and her darkest secret must come spilling out. A SPN/TVD A/U Story. OC/ HIATUS
1. Next Case Says?

**Hello Everyone! This is my Vampire Diares/Supernatural fanfiction; I love both shows and thought I'd take a crack at creating my own twist. I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries character nor the Supernatual characters. I do however own Crystal Harrison. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Scrolling down, all the headlines I read were about some kind of animal tearing humans apart along the Eastern coast of the United States; from Florida to Tennessee. Shaking my head I knew this was no animal, but the workings of a vampire. From my past experiences, I had a slight idea about who was massacring all these innocent people, but I didn't want to jump to that conclusion right away. My only problem was, with the way these victims were found, and the way they were positioned, there was only one person I could pin this one on. "Find anything?" Without looking to him, I nodded my head as I moved the laptop to his direction. As his eyes skimmed the page, they widened in bewilderment. "That's not an animal." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes from his comment, I turned the laptop back in my direction and began researching on the possible places the next attack might occur. "So we have a vampire killing everyone, an entire werewolf pack murdered, and Dean on our ass about finding our next case." Folding his arms across his chest, Sam leaned back in his chair, in thought. Raising a brow at him, I resisted the urge to smack him upside his head.<p>

"Meaning we've found our case and Dean can get off our ass." Slamming my laptop shut, I rose to my feet and walked over to my bed. As much as I wanted this case to be mine alone, I knew the Winchester boys wouldn't let me go off on this one by myself. This monster wasn't someone that they should be dealing with, let alone around, but it wasn't my place to tell the boys what they can and cannot handle - especially since Dean had just gotten back from the pit and Sam had vowed to stop with his abilities. Both men were capable of handling anything, but these weren't your typical vampires; they've never brawled with this kinds before. Most of the vampires these two have fought before were ones that were blood-thirsty killers that burned in the sun; not these. These vampires were cunning, intelligent, and slick monsters.

"What died and crawled up your ass?" Looking toward the voice, I noticed Dean had entered the room just a little before I slammed the laptop. I should have realized he was there since his scent was so strong, but my mind was preoccupied with these attacks and their suddenness.

"Nothing," I replied, putting my laptop inside its case. Sitting on my bed, I lightly smiled from the warm welcoming feeling it had brought onto me. Although it wasn't my king sized bed in my very own room, it had to do. "Must be that time of month," Dean whispered as he walked over to his brother, lightly hiding his head. Biting my tongue, I watched as Sam playfully hit his brother back as Dean sat in the seat I once inhabited.

"So, any cases yet?" Dean leaned back in the chair, balancing the seat on two legs while he rested his hands behind his head. Sam and I exchanged glances, deciding who should be the one to inform him about the vampire attacks. Nodding to Sam, I wanted to keep quiet for this one.

"Crys did some researching and found a string of animal attacks all over the east coast, from Florida to Tennessee." Dean nodded, impressed by my findings. "But we both know that they aren't animal attacks but vampires causing some trouble."

"Do you think this could be linked to the deaths of the werewolf pack not long ago?" Dean leaned forward, making his seat come down to all fours, and clapped his hands together. He looked my way, wanting my opinion; I simply shrugged although I knew deep down the brothers had no idea how connected they were.

"I think they are." Sam got to his feet and walked over to his bed, moving his bag to the mattress. "Maybe these werewolves were planning on killing the bastards but they got a surprise when the vampires attacked them." I had to admit, it was a good theory that Sam had, but it was highly incorrect.

"Maybe we need to hit the road and find this sucker." I laughed, not being able to contain myself from it. Both brothers raised a brow at my direction after exchanging their own glances. "Mind sharing the joke?" Dean asked, slightly irritated. Just by spending the small amount of time I had with the brothers, I already knew that Dean was a bit on the cocky side; and when his ego was even remotely hurt, he'd get defensive.

"Do you know where this 'sucker' is going to attack next?" I asked, creating air quotes. It highly amazed me when either of the boys would come up with an idea without fully thinking it through.

"Not exactly," he answered back, realizing why I was laughing. He looked to Sam, who shrugged, also not knowing the correct location.

"So how exactly are we going to find this sucker?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. It was a classic Dean Winchester move; move first, think much later. He began to stutter to find the answer, but I intervened before he could retort a smart-ass remark. "Give me a few hours, I'll find it." Giving me a questionable look, Dean shrugged and walked off to the door.

"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, you guys wanna come?" Sam jumped on that opportunity while I politely declined, saying I was going to get started on finding the location. I knew sooner or later they were eventually going to ask why they haven't seen me eat anything while they were around, but whenever I would go out to eat, they were sleeping. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number I had known by heart.

"Hello?" Hearing her voice again was something that made my heart jump; it felt great to finally talk to somebody back home without being traced.

"Bonnie, it's Crystal."


	2. Dinner And A Tip

**I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries character nor the Supernatual characters. I do however own Crystal Harrison. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! :) Enjoy!**

_A thanks goes to jasminahmed for adding in favorite story!  
>A special thanks goes to it's not okay for reviewing!<em>

Please review!  
><em>Much Love - Julie Jay<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'Til the End of Time:<em>

_"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, you guys wanna come?" Sam jumped on that opportunity while I politely declined, saying I was going to get started on finding the location. I knew sooner or later they were eventually going to ask why they haven't seen me eat anything while they were around, but whenever I would go out to eat, they were sleeping. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number I had known by heart._

_"Hello?" Hearing her voice again was something that made my heart jump; it felt great to finally talk to somebody back home without being traced._

_"Bonnie, it's Crystal."_

* * *

><p>Hearing on the other end a high pitched squeal, I smiled knowing she was happy I called. It had been a few weeks since the last time we had spoken, let alone seen each other. Her grandmother and I knew each other for years before I had to up and leave everything for fear of people noticing me, and when I heard the news about another addition to the Bennett witch line, I couldn't be more excited. During the summer, Bonnie had been traveling with her father, and on her vacation, we just so happened to bump into each other and catch up. She informed me about her magical life and I informed her about my new hunting life; she was very proud of me.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd decide to contact me," I smiled, knowing full well she hadn't thought about me since she'd gone back to Mystic Falls, her life was there and the life she had with her father would be pushed back to just a distant memory.

"You know what they say, you can't stay away from a Bennett too long," I sarcastically joked, wanting to get passed the greetings and too the questions. Hearing her laugh, I knew she couldn't tell I wasn't trying to joke, so I proceeded in my investigation. "Listen, Bonnie, you wouldn't happen to know if the Salvatore brothers are around, would you?"

"Stefan and Damon?"

"The only Salvatore brothers you and I know."

"Yeah, but they've both gone M.I.A." Interesting. "Stefan decided to make allegiance with Klaus while Damon is, well, I don't know where the hell he went to, to be honest. Why?"

"Just wondering." Pressing 'end' on my phone, I looked forward, wondering how Stefan and Klaus had come to be bygones again. But that question was going to have to be answered another time since my throat burned, indicating my hunger had risen from last night. Dialing Sam's number, I held the phone to my ear, waiting. "Where are you guys?"

"We found a Five Guys Burgers and Fries place about two blocks away, why? Are you finally hungry?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Just checking where you were so I can meet up with you guys later." Hanging up, I calculated it to be about an hour and fifteen minutes that the brothers would be back to the motel room, giving me about half an hour to feed and another forty-five minutes to think things over. Grabbing my jacket, I exited the motel room and walked out into the warm sun. Unlike those idiotic vampires that have only a few decades or centuries on their belt, I am able to walk in the sun without it burning my skin; I also didn't need a jewelry item to repel the burn. But that was something no other vampire, nor witch, knew about me; I'm not just a very powerful vampire – I am one of the Originals that are still alive. My brother Klaus had gone on a rampage and murdered most of his family members – damning them to a casket until they were undaggered. But what he didn't realize was, the stake he tried daggering me with wasn't stabbed fully in my heart; leaving me time to pull it out. As much as I wanted to help the rest of my poor little family, I knew if I removed the stakes, Klaus would come after us again, and this time, make sure we were all damned. Since then, I've been in hiding. It was very lonely for the first couple of centuries, only being able to associate with myself and just those who I fed upon. But I knew my brother wouldn't be able to contain himself and not make other vampires – the life of a monster can get very lonely. After meeting members of my new family, I became the mother monster of them and controlled them, but that wasn't enough. As the years went on, my will to drink decreased, and as that happened, my will to exist decreased as well. Unfortunately, it is merely impossible to kill an Original, so instead, I slept. I hoped that the sounds of the passing eras would fade out, and a sort of death might happen. But instead, I finally woke, unaware of how different the new era would really be.

"What can I do for you?" As I walked around town to search for my next meal, I made my way to the police station. Flipping my fake F.B.I. identification card, I put on a small smile to the officer that stood by the desk.

"I was just wondering, who is the most dangerous criminal you have in here today?" I asked him with a lovely smile, compelling him to follow my orders. Before he could answer I held up my hand. "Don't answer that, just bring him to me and I'll escort him to the state prison." The officer nodded and walked to the jail section of the building. I waited by the desk, checking my nails for dirt. Waiting was the next process, especially since it'll take the officer a long while to get the criminal into his custody. But as I stood and waited, I looked around to the people occupying the building. I could hear the heart beats of the humans passing me, the blood rushing through their veins, and the air filling the lungs of each and every person; they made me hungrier. Looking over, the officer finally approached me with a larger male. "What's he in for?" I asked, giving them a nod.

"Murder in the first degree," the officer responded, robotically.

"You can't prove that!" The man pushed the officer and charged at me, but I quickly got out from his path, grabbed his hands and applied so much force, he dropped to his knees.

"There's no need for violence, my dear." Slapping on handcuffs, I lifted the man up from the ground and escorted him outside. Walking with him over to the alley-way, he looked to me confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly scared.

"I'm hungry," I responded as my fangs protruded and my eyes turned blood red, my veins popping out beneath them. The man screamed, but before he could attract any attention, my fangs were in his jugular, draining the red liquid from his body.


	3. Mystic Falls, Virginia

**I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries character nor the Supernatual characters. I do however own Crystal Harrison. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! :) Enjoy!**

_A thanks goes to XxCelina-MariexX and sheeiilaa for following the story!  
>Another thanks goes to sheeiilaa for adding the story to their favorites!<br>__A special thanks goes to Krista for reviewing!_

Please review!  
><em>Much Love - Julie Jay<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'Til the End of Time:<em>

_"I was just wondering, who is the most dangerous criminal you have in here today?" I asked him with a lovely smile, compelling him to follow my orders. Before he could answer I held up my hand. "Don't answer that, just bring him to me and I'll escort him to the state prison." The officer nodded and walked to the jail section of the building. I waited by the desk, checking my nails for dirt. Waiting was the next process, especially since it'll take the officer a long while to get the criminal into his custody. But as I stood and waited, I looked around to the people occupying the building. I could hear the heart beats of the humans passing me, the blood rushing through their veins, and the air filling the lungs of each and every person; they made me hungrier. Looking over, the officer finally approached me with a larger male. "What's he in for?" I asked, giving them a nod._

_"Murder in the first degree," the officer responded, robotically._

_"You can't prove that!" The man pushed the officer and charged at me, but I quickly got out from his path, grabbed his hands and applied so much force, he dropped to his knees._

_"There's no need for violence, my dear." Slapping on handcuffs, I lifted the man up from the ground and escorted him outside. Walking with him over to the alley-way, he looked to me confused._

_"What's going on?" he asked, slightly scared._

_"I'm hungry," I responded as my fangs protruded and my eyes turned blood red, my veins popping out beneath them. The man screamed, but before he could attract any attention, my fangs were in his jugular, draining the red liquid from his body._

* * *

><p>As soon as I was done feeding, I dropped the body in a nearby lake. Letting out a sigh of relief, I could feel my body re-energize from the bloody coursing through it. Watching as the water streamed, I was reminded of where I came from; Mystic Falls. My old home before it was even named so. Not far from where we lived was a stream that looked very similar to this; too bad it was destroyed to build a town over. Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I looked to see Sam's number. Answering the phone, I ran to the motel we were staying in.<p>

"Where are you?" Sam inquired on the other line.

"I'm at the motel," I answered as I quickly approached it. Spotting the two brothers entering their car, a small smirk lingered on my lips.

"No you're not; we came back to an empty room. Are you okay?" As he spoke, I approached the dark blue Chevy Impala, knocking on the window with a smile. Sam hung up the phone as they exited the car, both with annoyed glances. "Where were you?" he boomed as Dean walked to his side, leaning against his car. Folding my arms across my chest, a slight feeling of annoyance washed over me. I fully understood that the brothers cared about me, and because of that they were overprotective, but I could damn well take care of myself.

"Finding out where our next location will be," I answered with a sarcastic smile pointed toward the giant.

"And how'd you do that?" Dean asked, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"Made a few phone calls," I lied with a casually shrug.

"So where is this place we're headed to?" Sam grumbled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

_**-X- -X-**_

Dean didn't waste anytime when it came to leaving. He took a quick nap before packing his belongings and threw all of ours in the Impala. Sitting in the back seat, I watched as the trees passed swiftly. The green blurs were soothing to watch as Dean raced. It always amazed me at how fast he'd go without getting in a state troops radar. Then again, I could easily compel the officer to leave us without the Winchesters knowing. For a brief moment, I wondered what the brothers would do if and when they realize they were friends with a creature they hunted. Then again, they did travel with a demon for a couple of months…or was it a year? Eh, who cares? "So who told you the place to go was Mystic Falls?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Looking into the rearview mirror, I connected eyes with him.

"You're not the only one with connections, Dean," I answered sarcastically. Making a face at me, I witnessed him roll his eyes due to my answer.

"Okay smartass," he whispered, causing me to smile. Turning my head to look back outside, I let out a small sigh. Sitting back, I placed my hands on my lap while Dean turned up the music. Coming from the speakers, I heard the song 'Carry on my Wayward Son' playing. Bobbing my head to the beat, I couldn't help but remember all the great times I had at the Kansas concerts. Sam turned to look at me and raised a brow, surprised I knew the song. Flashing him a bright smile, I began to sing along. Dean joined in, tapping the steering wheel along with the drums. Smiling at this scene, I couldn't help but look at the two men as my friends. As much as they liked to irritate me, these two brothers were like mine.

_**-X- -X-**_

It had been a long time since I had visited Mystic Falls – probably centuries. The little town hadn't changed too much since then, but what made me happiest most was that the forest was untouched. The forest had been my previous home before Klaus went rogue and daggered his family. The forest was where I grew and learned to be the monster I was – it was my home.

Driving in, Dean looked around the town and sighed. "Looks like another boring town." What Dean didn't know was how much this town inhabited and attracted supernatural beings. Finding a motel, Dean pulled into the parking lot. Getting out from his car, I stretched and took in the familiar scenery. The air smelled fresh and the Virginia breeze was still very welcoming. "You guys wait here; I'll get us a room." Dean made his way over to the motel office while Sam and I waited by the car. Looking around, I placed my hands in my black leather jacket. I could feel Sam watching me from inside the Impala – I looked back to him.

"Yes?" I asked him, raising a brow.

"What caused you to start hunting?" This question took me back a bit as I continued to stare at him. No one has ever asked me that question before; I thought back.

"My family," I answered softly. "My family was killed by a monster. He actually thought I was dead too, but I managed to escape." Sam nodded, showing me that he was listening.

"Must have been hard growing up without them," he said lightly. I nodded, agreeing with his statement. "Dean and I, we actually lost our mother when we were kids to a demon; learned how to hunt from our father."

"Did you get revenge?" I asked, holding my arms together, leaning against the car.

"Yeah, but not after losing our father too – losing my life then Dean sold his soul to the devil to save me."

"Wait, so that's what you meant by him being in the pit?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we don't know why or how exactly he's out, but I'm just thankful I have my brother again." Smiling down to him, I nodded knowing what he meant. I knew when I see my family again, I'll be the happiest I've been in centuries. Hearing Dean, I grabbed my bag and followed him to our room. Finally reaching it, I raised a brow to Dean.

"This is a suite," I stated, looking to him.

"I made a deal with the girl." Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and was impressed with it.

"I call master!" I yelled, running to the room. Jumping on the bed, I laid myself down, loving the feel of the soft king sized bed underneath me.

"That's not fair!" Dean called out. "I got us this room!"

"I have the vagina, Dean, it's what I say!" Hearing Sam laugh, I pictured Dean rolling his eyes at me. Smiling, I flipped to my stomach and pulled out my phone. Dialing Bonnie's number, I waited.

"Bonnie, its Crystal. Listen, I'm in Mystic Falls right now and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something so we can chat." Bonnie loved the idea and suggested the Mystic Grill. Agreeing, I hunt up the phone and walked to find Sam making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Dean won in rock, paper, scissors so I get the couch." Nodding, I walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I know someone personally here; I'm gonna go meet up with them. Don't wait up for me." Waving, I left the room and swiftly left the hotel. Walking the streets of Mystic Falls sent flash backs. It was as if I was literally walking down memory lane. Spotting the Grill, I also saw Bonnie waiting for me. Waving to her, she ran over and threw her arms around my petite body.

"My goodness Chris, it has been a long time." Pulling away to look at her, I smiled.

"I know, you look great. Let's get a bite to eat." Wrapping an arm around her, I escorted the both of us into the building. I had only been to the Mystic Grill once when it first opened, but it has changed quite a bit since the last time I've been here. Sitting at a table, I looked at the menu and decided on a simple garden salad and a water. Looking up to Bonnie, I rested my head on my hands before smiling. "So Bon, talk to me – what do you know about the Salvatore brothers; preferably Stefan?"

"Why?" she asked after taking a quick sip from her drink. "What do the Salvatore's have that you want?"

"It's not what they have; it's what Stefan has done. You know I've turned my life into a life of hunting the very creatures that I am; and I've been doing this for quite a while. I've recently read some newspaper articles that take me back to Chicago in the 1920's – the same place and year when Stefan Salvatore was known as 'the Ripper'." Bonnie's face went from surprise, too shocked, to scared.

"Elena can't know about this," she whispered.

"Who's Elena?" I asked as our food was placed in front of us.

"Stefan's ex-girlfriend. Her name is Elena Gilbert; she's a doppelganger." My eyes widened; wherever there was a doppelganger, her family followed close. "I take it you know what that means?" Nodding to Bonnie, I couldn't bring myself to touch my food.

"Where is the doppelganger?" I asked softly, knowing there could have been other vampires around.

"Her name is Elena, and she should be at her house or at the Salvatore mansion. What significance does she hold?" Bonnie lowered her voice so only I could hear her – but that didn't stop an eavesdropping vampire sitting at the bar. Raising a brow at her, I simply shook my head.

"That answer will come in time my dear friend. But right now, I have people to communicate with." Giving her a farewell smile, I placed a fifty dollar bill on the table to pay for our good. Leaving the table, I pushed my way through the Grill, making my way to the bar. Sitting on a stool, I felt a pair of eyes looking me over. "Great to see you again, Damon."


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:  
>I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries character nor the Supernatual characters. I do however own Crystal Harrison.<strong>

_A thanks goes to WinchesterSalvatoreLover, 13friends4ever, A Metaphorical Discovery, foreversilenced92 and Marisa1698 for following the story!  
>Another thanks goes to A Metaphorical Discovery, 13friends4ever, foreversilenced92 and Marisa1698 for adding the story to their favorites!<br>__A special thanks goes to WinchesterSalvatoreLover for reviewing!_

Please review! _Much Love - Julie Jay_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'Til the End of Time:<em>

_"Where is the doppelganger?" I asked softly, knowing there could have been other vampires around._

_"Her name is Elena, and she should be at her house or at the Salvatore mansion. What significance does she hold?" Bonnie lowered her voice so only I could hear her – but that didn't stop an eavesdropping vampire sitting at the bar. Raising a brow at her, I simply shook my head._

_"That answer will come in time my dear friend. But right now, I have people to communicate with." Giving her a farewell smile, I placed a fifty dollar bill on the table to pay for our good. Leaving the table, I pushed my way through the Grill, making my way to the bar. Sitting on a stool, I felt a pair of eyes looking me over. "Great to see you again, Damon."_

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brothers. Any vampire that has ever come across them would know two positive facts for sure; the brothers absolutely cannot stand each other, and the brothers would do everything and anything to keep each other alive. This was something that I admired very much about the two of them. Their relationship was the kind I longed for in my family. As Damon Salvatore sat in the bar stool next to mine, I couldn't help but look to him in adoration. The last time those bright blue eyes stared back in my direction, they stared back with lust. This time, his bright blue eyes stared back in concern. With a bright smile, I grabbed his glass of Bourbon and finished it. The glass made a light clink as it was placed against the bar counter. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Salvatore." As if snapped out from his trance, the vampire put on his famous smirk before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.<p>

"Crystal Harrison," he began as his head was briefly placed against mine; his breath smelling like pure alcohol. "It's been a while." Nodding in agreement, I flagged down the bartender, ordering another round. "What brings you here to Mystic Falls?" Feeling his grasp release, I moved in my seat to look at him. "If it's for my dear brother, I'm afraid he's not in town."

"I know," I interrupted. Damon lifted his head and looked my way, confused. "I read in the newspaper," I explained. "Last I heard, he should be somewhere in lower Georgia." Gripping the glass of Bourbon from the bartender, I placed the glass and felt the brim against my lips. Damon continued to stare at me, speechless. "You really think I don't know about 'the Ripper', Damon? Many vampires know about your brother's past life. Hell, I half helped Lexi show Stefan the way out." With a small smirk, the glass was placed back on the counter while my eyes found Damon's once again. "Why is your brother back on the hunt?" I asked sternly. I wasn't planning on finding him and killing the monster – he could be brought back again. No, I needed to find Stefan to save millions of innocent lives. Shaking his head, Damon shrugged. "He did it to save me." Like I said before, the Salvatore brothers would do anything to help each other. Letting out a sigh, I ran a hand through my long brunette curls.

"I don't understand, Damon. Why did he have to go back to his old ways to save you?" Though the conversation was going smoothly, I could tell Damon did not want to answer my simple question. I wasn't sure if it was because the topic was too emotional or because it was none of my business; either way I needed that answer.

"He has his reasons," Damon whispered before gulping down the Bourbon. Nodding with him, I resisted the urge to compel him – one of the perks of being an Original. "Now, if you will excuse me, I've got places to be." Waving him a way, I turned and watched as he left the building. Another sigh left my lips as my mind raced – why the hell is the Ripper back? The only way I was going to find out was with Dean and Sam's help, as well as the doppelganger.

_**-X- -X-**_

"Dean, we didn't come here so you could hook-up with high school girls. Besides, that's got jailbait written all over it." After my run in with Damon Salvatore, I decided to check up on the brothers. Mystic Falls was a very small town, one that a human couldn't find trouble, but as I approached the motel room, all I heard were Sam and Dean bickering. Opening the room door, I leaned against the doorframe – hands folded across my chest.

"Who's Dean going to jail for?" I asked sarcastically, an amused smirk along my lips. With an eye roll, Dean moved from the chair and made his way closer to where I was standing.

"No one. Where were you?" he asked, his irritation apparent. Making a face at the hunter, I closed the door behind me before taking occupation where Dean last resided.

"I'm sorry Dad, I promise I won't break curfew again. Now spank me and tell me to go to my room," I joked, earning a laugh out of the taller brother. Dean didn't move though, not even an expression change as I threw my hands in the air. "Oh come on Dean, can't a girl have a little fun? I mean, I come back to hear you're going after jailbait? How can I not take a swing?" Though my intentions were completely innocent, Dean didn't see it that way. "Jesus, fine – don't get your jailbait's panties in a bunch." Sam laughed once again. "I was out meeting with a friend."

"What friend?" Dean immediately asked. "Another hunter?"

"You could say that," I answered with a shrug; Dean shot a glare my way.

"Look, I met up with the person who brought us here. I was getting some information about what we're up against."

"And?" Now Dean was prying.

"And what?"

"What are we up against?!" he yelled, causing my body to lightly jump. It takes a lot to get me mad, annoyed even. But I'm not one to let someone, let alone a human, make me feel inferior. Getting to my feet, I slowly made my way to the hunter, a calm expression.

"With all due respect, Mr. Winchester, last time I checked I'm helping you. I don't report to you nor will I ever. So next time you want to take that tone of voice with me, you better pray I'm in a good mood." With venom in my voice and fire in my eyes, I knew Dean could tell I meant what I said. Holding his hands up, he backed down. "We are against vampires."

"No way," Dean interrupted, but as soon as I help up my hand, his mouth closed.

"These aren't your normal vampires either. They are smart, quick, and cunning." Though I knew they should know the truth, I couldn't. "But I do know a way to find out where and when. All we need is one girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Because she works with them, meaning she'll know."

"And who are we going after?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Elena Gilbert."


End file.
